


Prettier Bow

by Xuxunette



Series: Pretty Bow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette
Summary: Severus wears another bow.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pretty Bow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Prettier Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Ezra Miller wearing fishnet photos and couldn't stop myself playing around with them.

"That bow is pretty too, Severus."

"Mhmm..."


End file.
